


Online Gems

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Online Gems and the stuff they talk about. A parody, with some of my crazy ideas thrown into the mix





	Online Gems

Sunshine_Babies has logged in  
Blue_Zee has logged in  
IWasBornYesterday has logged in  
AdorablePaddy has logged in  
Death_Ray has logged in

Death_Ray: Greetings, my team. I invited you all here for a very important reason. 

Sunshine_Babies: And that would be?

Death_Ray: Oh, we'll have so much fun, so much fun, yes.

Sunshine_Babies: O_O

Death_Ray: Now I am gonna teach you few of my tricks.

*one day later*

Yellow_Diamond has logged in

Yellow_Diamond: Time to play my favorite game, the Grinder, where one grinds Gems that get on their nerves.

*game loading*

Error Message: The game could not be loaded. You wanna reboot?

Yes No

Message: You chose yes. You will now be taken to Mac-And-Cheese website

*website loads*

Blue_Zee: Welcome. Here, I am the boss. You must do what I say or I will freeze your entire terminal.

Yellow_Diamond: Well, I guess this is entertainment, so what can I lose?

Blue_Zee: Good answer. Now you must solve the quiz prepared for you. I'm loading it now.

Yellow_Diamond: Good, quizzes are my specialty

Quiz Q1: Someone is getting on your nerves. Which is the most appropriate option?

A: Sucker punch them  
B: Buy them a puppy  
C: Set them on fire  
D: Give them a promotion

Quiz Q2: Yellow Diamond is a bitchface.

A: Lol, pwnzor yoo  
B: Sunshine Babies 4 eva  
C: DIY  
D: Do you know that one?

Quiz Q3: Joe provides the best pizza in ze warudo?

A: Luv the guy  
B: Marry me!  
C: Yellow Diamond got bitchslapped by Joe  
D: Delish

Quiz Q4: Padparadscha predicts that the hog's nose will be turned south this coming winter.

A: Booyah  
B: Marry me, Grayson!  
C: Chicken wings?  
B: Kachoo.

Quiz Q5: Never gonna give you up  
A: Never gonna let you down  
B: Never gonna run around  
C: And hurt you  
D: Never gonna tell a lie

*back inside the chatroom*

Blue_Zee: Man, this is a riot! Thanks for teaching us hacking!

Sunshine_Babies: ....Should we really be doing this?

Death_Ray: Aw, come on, Topaz, you need to unwind some. You deserve some freedom!

Sunshine_Babies: I guess so....

**Author's Note:**

> Legend  
> Death_Ray = a helpful anonymouse  
> IWasBornYesterday = Leggy  
> AdorablePaddy = Padparadscha  
> Sunshine_Babies = Topaz and Topaz/Topaz  
> Blue_Zee = Blue Zircon


End file.
